


It's Too Cold

by expiredbruise



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Ace Virgil Sanders, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Swearing, You Know I Had To Do It To Em, and sad, i didnt know if it should be teen or mature so, im just listening to sweater weather, im sorta implying that virgil is ace, romans kinda a dick in this lol sorry, the title makes no sense, the yellow for teen is ugly so i put mature, virgil is PISSED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:04:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expiredbruise/pseuds/expiredbruise
Summary: “Why the fuck would you let her do that?”“It wasn’t my fault! She kissed me, not the other way around!”





	It's Too Cold

**Author's Note:**

> sorry im not that active, have this short thing bc im trying my best to get things out ໒(⊙ᴗ⊙)७✎▤

   “Who do you think you are!?” Virgil screamed. Roman stared back at the boy, blinking back the stray tears in his eyes. “Why the fuck would you let her  _do_  that?” Virgil was a mess. His eyeliner streaming down his face, eyes red and puffy. The pain in his voice was evident. Virgil’s music still played in the background.

  Roman curled his fists, face flaring red. “It wasn’t my fault!  _She_  kissed  _me_ , not the other way around!” He basically snarled every word. Virgil felt like screaming at the top of his lungs.

     A groan came from Virgil. “You could have stopped her! But  _no_ , you had to start running your _stupid_  fingers through her  _stupid_ hair, and you just _had_  to-” He let out a strangled sob. “Am I not enough for you!?”

     The smallest grunt slipped from Roman. “Well  _I’m_  sorry you’re never home to do anything with me!” Virgil bit his lip and glared at his boyfriend. 

    “What, you always expect sex out of this!? Well get this; maybe that’s not what I prioritize in a relationship!” The more dramatic of the two stormed over to Virgil. The latter froze and his eyes widened when Roman gripped his arm tightly. “P-please, Roman, just stop.” Roman had his eyes closed tight, still gripping Virgil’ skinny arm. “R-Ro. Roman,” A fresh wave of tears washed over Virgil’s brown orbs. “Roman!” He yelled, snapping his boyfriend out of the trance.

     A cold feeling set over the room. Both of them knew this night wasn’t going to end well. “I-I’m sorry, Virge. For b-both of the things I did. You know I wasn’t getting any reli-” 

     “Just shut up! Roman, you sick cheating bastard, I’m leaving! We are done!” Virgil stormed over to the door, not turning around at Roman’s ‘Virgil, wait,’. He didn’t have time for him. Virgil groaned when he got outside. It had gotten late- around 10 pm- and rain beat down on the pavement of the parking lot.

     Once Virgil got to his car, he broke down. Roman didn’t come racing out of the apartment building, Roman wasn’t coming after him, Roman wasn’t his boyfriend. A twisted feeling in his chest started to grow. Tears washed down his face while he pulled his keys from his pocket. Virgil yanked off a handmade wooden keychain with ‘V + R’ written on it and discarded it out the window. It was a gift for their 1 year anniversary. 

     He ran it over while backing out his car, a satisfying snap coming from it. Instead of going home, he went to Patton’s house. Virgil took a breath when he parked. He could feel the stress in his shoulders and through his spine.

     Virgil shoved the keys into the ignition and sped off. Soon enough, a tiny house came into view. It was quiet by the beach. Patton had purchased a small cabin near the shore. It was a gift from his parents once he turned 24. He couldn’t live in a cramped apartment forever, right?

     With tears clouding his vision, Virgil sulked to the door. He knocked with only two of his knuckles. “Hold on Lo, someone’s at the door.” When Patton swung open the door, he gasped and almost dropped his phone, where he was calling Logan. “ ‘m sorry, gotta go.” He hung up and shoved the phone in his back pocket. “Virgil, what happened? Oh god, come inside, you’re soaked.”

     Ugly sobs ripped from the heartbroken boy. Patton rubbed his back soothingly and set him down on the couch. “I’ll be right back,” He dashed out of the room only to come back with a black towel. He dried Virgil’s hair and went down to dry his shoulders. The elephant was in the room, obviously. Virgil was crying. This was Patton’s job; to comfort his friend.

     “Hey, hey, deep breaths, okay?” Virgil nodded and attempted to slow his erotic breathing. “Can you tell me what’s wrong?” 

     Shuddering, Virgil nodded. “R-Roman, h-he,” A loud cry clawed at Virgil’s throat. “Cheater. He’s a Che-eater,” He closed his eyes and pulled at his hair. “I can’t believe I e-ever trusted him. I don’t want to ever s-see his fucking face ag-gain.” Patton frowned and sat next to Virgil.

     “Can I touch you?” Virgil nodded shakily. Patton wrapped his arms around Virgil’s chest, feeling his heart beating fast. They sat like that for 5, 10, 15 minutes in comfortable silence, before Patton spoke again. “You want hot chocolate?” Virgil smiled at him and gave a grateful nod. 

     Holding a comforter, a pajama shirt and pants, and a mug of hot chocolate, Patton gave his friend a warm look. “Here, change into these.” The pants were fuzzy and light blue, with white dots spotting around them, and the shirt was plain white, albeit a couple sizes too big. A small grin was directed towards Patton. He changed into the dry clothes and came back to a movie paused on the TV- Heathers.

     Virgil glanced from Patton, to the TV, to Patton again. “Heathers? Isn’t this a little extreme for you, Pat?” 

     Patton shook his head. “Nah, I’m one of the  _Cool Kids_.” Patton, to Virgil’s displeasure, dabbed. Virgil sighed affectionately and snuggled into Patton’s side. Maybe, just maybe, everything would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I POSTED THIS EARLIER HERE THAN ON TUMBLR SO ARENT YOU LUCKY


End file.
